Fabricando emociones
by Calkin
Summary: Era realmente imposible que el tiempo llevara a Ulquiorra a sentir algo cuando estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, y sin embargo, aquella imposibilidad le obsesionaba. Quería verlo sonreír o fruncir el seño, gritar de rabia o gemir de dolor. Cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle, al menos la ínfima cosa que le demostrara que él, Ulquiorra Cifer el arrancar, podía sentir algo.


Un nuevo fic basado en el excelente Anime BLeach y con Ulquiorra y Orihime como la pareja protagonista. Me encantan ellos dos, a pesar de que nunca vamos a saber si realmente existió algo entre ellos xd

Les agradecería que comenten, sea para criticar o para decir que les gusta. Besos!

* * *

**FABRICANDO EMOCIONES **

* * *

En Hueco Mundo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Esa imposibilidad **

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo podía decir que lo quería? Después de todo llevaba varios días allí y el chico no había cambiado su forma de ser. Talvez fuere un poco menos pesado cuando se trataba de que ella comiera, y talvez la hostigara menos con eso de que Aizen disponía de ella y que la única labor de él era mantenerla con vida. Pero nunca le sonreía, nunca la tocaba, ni mucho menos le preguntaba cosas de su vida privada. O no le importaba o simplemente Ciffer era incapaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos ajenos. Habían cosas naturalmente imposibles en la vida, la capacidad de sentir de Ulquiorra era una de esas. La imposibilidad de percibir los sentimientos de los demás o de los suyos propios, pues era evidente que un Hollow como él no los tenía.

Y sin embargo, ella, tan sentimental y estúpida, había comenzado a sentirse atraída por él. Le gustaba su silencio y su temple de hielo. Le gustaba su actitud siempre tan parsimoniosa y correcta, obedeciendo sin chistar las órdenes de Aizen. Era leal como un perro, y arisco como un gato, aquello le gustaba y le sorprendía. Pero no podía decírselo.

¿Qué iba a recibir como respuesta? Una mirada impenetrable y una mueca de absolutamente nada en el rostro. Ulquiorra no le respondería nada y se marcharía de allí dejándola sola y dolida. No, prefería guardarse aquellos estúpidos sentimientos y esperar a que Ichigo la rescatara para llevarla de regreso al mundo humano. Cuando estuviera de vuelta, comenzaría a olvidarlo para siempre. En unos cuantos meses, Orihime estaba segura de que lograría sacárselo de la cabeza. Después de todo, solo se trataba de una estupidez.

Pero la idea firme que tenía en su cabeza se desplomó cuando lo vio entrar. Ulquiorra abrió la puerta y dejó que su figura monocromática hiciera aparición. Sus enormes ojos verdes, profundos y vacíos, la miraron un instante. Ella se estremeció, pero él siguió igual que siempre, impávido.

- Te traje comida, mujer – le dijo él sin ningún tono en la voz. Orihime hacía un esfuerzo inútil por tratar de descifrar alguna emoción, pero era realmente imposible.

No respondió. Ulquiorra tampoco esperaba respuesta, pues se adentró en la habitación llevando la bandeja con comida y la dejó junto a ella. Luego le dio una inspección que duró más tiempo de lo que Orihime, presa de todos esos sentimientos, pudo aguantar.

Se puso de pie y se alejó.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntó en un susurró, aunque no sabía muy bien si Ulquiorra la estaba mirando de alguna forma distinta. Siempre era la misma mirada vacía, siempre la misma inspección de rutina.

- Estas más delgada – escuchó la voz de Ciffer tras ella – Es extraño, porque siempre me encargo de que te comas todo.

Aquello desinfló la ínfima esperanza que había despertado en ella cuando sintió su mirada tan insistente. Nada en la mente de Ulquiorra pasaba además del deber y el compromiso. No podía permitirse que ella muriera cuando Aizen le había ordenado expresamente que la mantuviera con vida. Pero más allá de su deber no había nada, ninguna emoción, ningún brillo ínfimo de algún sentimiento remoto...

- Estoy igual que siempre – contesto agria sin volverse. No quería mirar esos ojos verdes tan vacíos. ¿De verdad no había nada detrás de ellos?

Sin embargo, Ulquiorra la sorprendió tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se diera la vuelta de un solo giro casi sincronizado. Esa era la primera vez que él la tocaba, y el contacto, aunque frío como hielo, le envió una terrible descarga eléctrica a todas sus fibras sensibles.

- ¿No me estarás engañando, verdad? – preguntó él sin cambiar un ápice el tono de su voz, a pesar de que la opresión que hacía en su brazo era bastante fuerte. Se podía decir incluso que estaba molesto, aunque Orihime dudaba eso.

- ¿Cómo podría engañarte? – terció ella evitando mirarlo – Me como todo lo que me traes, tu mismo lo vez.

Ulquiorra hizo uso de su otra mano para cogerle el rostro. Orihime sintó los dedos de él aprisionar su quijada con más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado. El dolor la obligó a mirarlo.

- Llevo estudiándote detenidamente, mujer – le dijo despacio, y por primera vez, aún que podía ser solo idea de ella, percibió algo parecido a la rabia – Y me he dado cuenta de que no sabes mentir – agregó, insistiendo con los ojos.

Orihime en realidad nunca había sido buena mintiendo. Siempre algo, el mas remoto sentimiento de culpa, la traicionaba y sus ojos la delataban. Eran la ventana de su alma, por allí todos podían descubrir cuan débil y patetico era su temple. Para alguien tan insustancial como Ulquiorra, ella era un jodido libro abierto.

- Me fuerzas a comer cuando no tengo hambre, es logico que…- comenzó ella con la intensión de justificarse, pero no pudo terminar porque Ulquiorra tiró de ella repentinamente haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y la atrajo hasta que Orihime pudo sentir el ínfimo roce de su nariz con la de él, tan cerca de su boca y sin siquiera poder sentirla.

- Si vuelves a vomitar la comida, haré que te la comas de nuevo – habló él, y podría haber sonado como una oscura amenaza sin en cambio Ulquiorra no hubiese usado el mismo tono de siempre - ¿Me escuchaste bien?

Ella asintió temblorosa y él finalmente la soltó. Se acercó al plato de comida y lo apuntó con su dedo largo y pálido.

- Come – le dijo.

Orihime se acercó al plato y cogió uno de los cubiertos. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta se llevó el primer bocado y lo masticó con mucha monotonía, tardando más de lo que Ulquiorra deseaba. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente el plato quedó vacío. En todo ese rato, Ciffer no le había quitado la vista de encima.

- Ya lo sabes – le advirtió Ulquiorra antes de salir del cuarto – No me hagas hacer algo desagradable.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo y Orihime inmediatamente se llevó la mano al pecho, presa de un terrible dolor. ¿Cómo podía experimentar algo por un sujeto como Ulquiorra Schiffer? Ni siquiera era un humano, no era nada. Era un montón de materia sin sentimientos, presa del incomprensible camino que lo había llevado hasta convertirse en un hollow. Espíritu sin alma, sin corazón. ¿Cómo esperaba que él fuera a tener un poco más de tacto con ella? Era realmente imposible que el tiempo llevara a Ulquiorra a sentir algo cuando estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, y sin embargo, aquella imposibilidad la obsesionaba.

Era como si deseara irracionalmente producir en él algún sentimiento, el que fuera. No podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza. La necesidad de causarle rabia o angustia, odio o incluso dolor.

Sabía muy bien que no era buena idea, después de todo ella misma había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era olvidarse de él de una buena vez. Ella era un humano con los sentimientos a flor de piel y Ulquiorra, aunque en una vida lejana también lo había sido, había perdido todo rastro de ese humano sensible que alguna vez fue. Mas, aquella idea aparecía fortuitamente cada vez que se encontraba con él. La remota posibilidad de hacerlo sentir estaba gravada a fuego en su mente, y no le dejaba desistir. Quería verlo sonreír o fruncir el seño, gritar de rabia o gemir de dolor. Cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle, al menos la ínfima cosa que le demostrara que él, Ulquiorra Ciffer el arrancar, podía sentir algo.

Quería sobrepasar esa imposibilidad. Tal ves Ulquiorra había perdido sus sentimientos, pero ella quizás podría construir unos nuevos. Si lograba hacer que se enfadara mucho podría luego llevarlo a experimentar alguna otra emoción... a lo mejor, y mientras esperaba el rescate de Ichigo, podría conseguir que Ulquiorra sintiera un poco lo que ella sentía por él.

.

.

* * *

Continuará!

Ojala les guste. Estoy tratando de hacer algo un poco más cercano a como sería realmente Ulquiorra, pues según lo que nos muestran en el animé es dificil imaginar que un Hollow consiga tan rapido enamorarse, diría más bien que es algo imposible. Aún así a muchas nos gusta creer que sintió algo o quiso sentir algo por Orihime, o al menos le produjo curiosidad aquello de las emociones y el corazón y etc, de modo que yo voy a guiarme por eso para que, sin experimentar los sentimientos genuinos, consiga Ulquiorra crear algo parecido a eso. Ojala les guste. Partiremos con la rabia y y veremos como sigue!

SI les gusta comenten porfavor :) ES mi primer fic de Bleach.


End file.
